


Doctor Who Christmas Carols

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a set of short Doctor Who drabble Christmas carols. Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who Christmas Carols

On the First day of Christmas,  
The Doctor gave to me:  
A time-traveling  
Police Box.

On the Second day of Christmas,  
The Doctor gave to me:  
Two Cybermen  
And a time-traveling  
Police Box.

On the Third day of Christmas,  
The Doctor gave to me:  
Three Weeping Angels,  
Two Cybermen,  
And a time-traveling  
Police Box.

On the Fourth day of Christmas,  
The Doctor gave to me:  
Four Slitheen,  
Three Weeping Angels,  
Two Cybermen,  
And a time-traveling  
Police Box.

On the Fifth day of Christmas,  
The Daleks gave to me:  
“EXTERMINATE!”  
Four Slitheen,  
Three Weeping Angels,  
Two Cybermen,  
And a time-traveling  
Police Box.

On the Sixth day of Christmas,  
The Doctor gave to me:  
Six Clockwork Droids,  
“EXTERMINATE!”  
Four Slitheen,  
Three Weeping Angels,  
Two Cybermen,  
And a time-traveling  
Police Box.

On the Seventh day of Christmas,  
The Doctor gave to me:  
Seven Paradox Reapers,  
Six Clockwork Droids,  
“EXTERMINATE!”  
Four Slitheen,  
Three Weeping Angels,  
Two Cybermen,  
And a time-traveling  
Police Box.

On the Eighth day of Christmas,  
The Doctor gave to me:  
Eight calls for Mummy,  
Seven Paradox Reapers,  
Six Clockwork Droids,  
“EXTERMINATE!”  
Four Slitheen,  
Three Weeping Angels,  
Two Cybermen,  
And a time-traveling  
Police Box.

On the Ninth day of Christmas,  
The Doctor gave to me:  
Nine Catkind nuns,  
Eight calls for Mummy,  
Seven Paradox Reapers,  
Six Clockwork Droids,  
“EXTERMINATE!”  
Four Slitheen,  
Three Weeping Angels,  
Two Cybermen,  
And a time-traveling  
Police Box.

On the Tenth day of Christmas,  
The Doctor gave to me:  
Ten Krillitanes,  
Nine Catkind nuns,  
Eight calls for Mummy,  
Seven Paradox Reapers,  
Six Clockwork Droids,  
“EXTERMINATE!”  
Four Slitheen,  
Three Weeping Angels,  
Two Cybermen,  
And a time-traveling  
Police Box.

On the Eleventh day of Christmas,  
The Doctor gave to me:  
Eleven Ood in Black Holes,  
Ten Krillitanes,  
Nine Catkind nuns,  
Eight calls for Mummy,  
Seven Paradox Reapers,  
Six Clockwork Droids,  
“EXTERMINATE!”  
Four Slitheen,  
Three Weeping Angels,  
Two Cybermen,  
And a time-traveling  
Police Box.

On the Twelfth day of Christmas,  
The Doctor gave to me:  
Twelve Regenerations,  
Eleven Ood in Black Holes,  
Ten Krillitanes,  
Nine Catkind nuns,  
Eight calls for Mummy,  
Seven Paradox Reapers,  
Six Clockwork Droids,  
“EXTERMINATE!”  
Four Slitheen,  
Three Weeping Angels,  
Two Cybermen,  
And a time-traveling  
Police Box.


End file.
